


[Podfic] And Sinister

by SisterOfWar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>And Sinister</i>, by Gryphonrhi</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Author's Summary: It's perilous to bargain with dark women at crossroads.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And Sinister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Sinister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61541) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



> Many thanks to the lovely Gryphonrhi for a gorgeous story, and for having a transformative works policy on their profile!
> 
> Music is "Seven Nation Army," performed by Unwoman
> 
> Image manipulation by me.

MP3 Available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-sinister)


End file.
